Platinum Plated Diamonds
by Fallen Messiah
Summary: When a fortune goes missing where do you think it will end up? Please review! Under revision as of 10/09/2009
1. Platinum Plated Diamonds

Disclaimer: I only own Konrad and the Messiah, Paul, Chuck, and Frank plus all of their cronies. The event that happened in this story is fiction and entirely my own.

This story is based after the movie and has a few things from the series. A mix between the two. It has Bo, Luke and Daisy from the movie and it has Uncle Jesse, Cooter, Boss, Rosco and Enos from the series – cause they're more fun to play. Just to confuse ya'll. This story sorta focuses on my own character Konrad. This story is set a year after the events of the movie.

A couple of months ago Daisy's older brother came back to live in Hazzard. Somehow I don't think this is just a family reunion. They are the Dukes you know, something must be up.

Luke's 24, Konrad's 23, Daisy's 22, and Bo's 20

**

* * *

Prologue: Platinum Plated Diamonds**

**Balladeer: Now we start the story off a few months before in Atlanta, where something big is about to go off. And it has something to do with those two guys in the dark grey sedan. I wonder what they're up too? Let's find out.**

'You ready to pull the biggest heist in Atlanta's history?' Said the bald guy in the passenger seat of the grey sedan.

'Not yet, let's wait a bit longer.' Said his companion in the driver's seat.

'Come on, Chuck we've been planning this for almost a year. We already ripped some old lady off her late husband's inheritance. We have the cheque, let's go.' He insisted.

'All right Paul, let's get this over with.' Chuck said and got his balaclava and put it over his head. Paul followed suit.

**Balladeer: Now I thought those two were up to no good.**

They put their guns in their pockets and got out the car. They barged in the store called "Atlanta Jewellers" scaring the staff that were still there at this late hour. Paul and Chuck had done their homework and shot out the surveillance cameras.

'PUT YOUR HAND UP IN THE AIR AND DON'T MOVE!' Chuck screamed, pointing his gun at everyone. Someone whimpered. Paul moved over to where the diamonds were kept in a glass display.

'You, where's the keys?' He said pointing his gun at the shift manager. 'Open it!' He commanded. The manager fumbled with the keys in the lock, but managed to open it. Paul shoved him out the way and gathered the diamonds in a small bag.

'Ready.' He reported to Chuck. Chuck nodded.

'Now you all have a nice night now.' He said as they left the shop.

They ran to the car and speed out of there as fast as they could before the police showed up. They stopped in a near by car park and got out. They took the licence plates off and threw them into a near by bin, and then got into another car that was waiting for them. They took off there balaclavas. 'Let's go Frank.' Paul said as they took off the overalls that they wore for the robbery and put them and the balaclavas into a sack.

Frank pulled up to where their hide out that was near a garage. They went inside and hid the diamonds along with the cheque. They came out the backyard and put the sack into a cut out metal drum and burned the clothes. They discussed some stuff over melted marshmallows.

'Come on let's go inside.' Frank eventually said. They all got up and went back inside.

'Now' Frank began getting out some photos. 'I've tracked this car for two months now and it seems that the owner lives some where around here.' He said handing out the pictures to the others.

'That's a bit bold isn't it?' asked Paul. Taking a closer look at the car in question.

**Balladeer: Considering that it was one of these hot dang new 40th anniversary Mustang GT-R's which was painted bright yellow with a black hood. It does stand out a bit. **

'Use your head, dumbass.' Frank said. 'Because it stands out the cops ain't going to check it, they will think that we've used something less conspicuous.' Paul nodded.

'The best disguise is to be in their face, they won't notice.' Frank finished.

**Balladeer: They may be thugs, but they're mighty smart thugs.**

They passed the photos around.

'Now for the second part of the plan is that I saw this guy that owns the car go into that garage over there.' Frank pointed to the garage across the street. 'I went over there and checked it out. It seems that the car will be there for a service tomorrow night and picked up in the morning.' The other two listened intently. 'That's him, his name is Konrad Duke; he's the one that owns the car.' Frank said pointing to the picture that Chuck held.

**Balladeer: Uh Oh, if these thugs want their plan to work they better choose another car, preferably one that doesn't belong to a Duke.**

'When the mechanic has finished for the night…' Frank continued. 'We are going to go in there and weld this inside the front bumper.' He said holding up a small metal box. 'The diamonds are going to be in this.'

'How are we going to keep track of the car?' Chuck asked. Frank held up a small device.

'With this.' He saw the confused look of their faces. 'It's a tracking chip. That we are going to install in the car along with the box.'

'Ahh.' Both Paul and Chuck said.

'It's connected to a satellite that the Kingpin owns.' Frank said. 'We will stash the diamonds in there till the time is right and until the Kingpin gives us the order.' They discussed further issues before they were all satisfied that everything was planned out right and headed off to bed.

When it came to that night when the thugs were to stash the diamonds in the car, they had it timed down to the millisecond. They wanted nothing to go wrong now, they were so close.

From the window Frank watched the mechanic leave the garage and head off home in his car. Frank had the key to the garage copied so they would have no trouble getting inside.

'Alright, let's go.' Frank said to the others. He put his little tool box inside his jacket pocket, and left the house.

Chuck unlocked the door and Frank slipped inside, disarming the alarm. Once the coast was clear they all came inside and closed the door. They turned on a small working so as little light as possible was seen but enough to get the job done. They quickly got to work. Once they had finished they cleaned up the way it was and locked the place back up. They went back to the house to celebrate a job well done.

Tomorrow morning a car had stopped in front of the garage to let someone out. He had dark brown hair that came just up to his chin. He was about 6'2" with golden hazel eyes. He wore a tightish fitting black band t-shirt and baggyish jeans.

**Balladeer: Now that handsome fellow is Konrad Duke. He lives with his aunt on his mom's side. His sister – the one and only Daisy Duke, who we all love, lives in Hazzard with Uncle Jesse as we know. **

Konrad thanked his friend for dropping him off at the garage to pick up his car.

**Balladeer: Which was known fondly to him as Messiah. Because that's what it says on the licence plates.**

He said goodbye to his friend and walked up to the office and knocked on the door.

'Come in' said the mechanic. 'Ah' he acknowledged as Konrad poked his head around the door.

'Is she ready?' Konrad asked.

'Yes, I'll just have you sign some papers then she's all yours.' He said, handing Konrad the papers. Konrad did that and paid the bill. The mechanic showed him out to the garage. Konrad started the car and drove off, unbeknown to what it now carries.

Konrad went home to pack and to say goodbye to his aunt then headed off to Hazzard County to stay with his family up there.

**Balladeer: The thugs were watching every move that the car made and keeping a close eye on everything that went on. Let's see what happenin' over in Hazzard.**

'Yes, I'll just have you sign some papers then she's all yours.' He said, handing Konrad the papers. Konrad did that and paid the bill. The mechanic showed him out to the garage. Konrad started the car and drove off, unbeknown to what it now carries.

Konrad went home to pack and to say goodbye to his aunt then headed off to Hazzard County to stay with his family up there.

**Balladeer: The thugs were watching every move that the Messiah makes and keeping a close eye on everything that went on. Let's see what happenin' over in Hazzard.

* * *

Please review and make me one of the happiest people around. :P**


	2. Clearing Debts

A/N: Yup you know the drill: Disclaimer: I only own Konrad and the Messiah, Paul, Chuck, and Frank plus all of their cronies. The event that happened in this story is fiction and entirely my own. 

* * *

Chapter 1: Clearing Debts 

**Balladeer: Now a few months had passed since the robbery and everything was as normal as it could be in Hazzard County. **

Uncle Jesse had just sat down when a yellow and black Mustang GT-R with the plates "MESSIAH" came screeching up the driveway. He got up and looked out the window and shook his head.

He saw his middle nephew Konrad get out the car.

**Balladeer: Konrad came back to Hazzard for "A change of scenery" Jesse didn't care he was just happy to have his other nephew under his roof. Konrad is Daisy's older brother by a year, but a year younger than Luke. Just to fill ya in a bit.**

Jesse shook his head and got an extra coffee cup. He sat down again as Konrad came through the door.

'Hey, Uncle Jesse.' He greeted and grabbed the coffee and took a drink. 'Where are they all?' he said after have the coffee was almost gone.

'They're all at the Boar's Nest, its happy hour and Daisy's workin'' Jesse Replied.

'Ah' Konrad skulled the rest of the coffee and took a scone from the plate on the table.

'Hey while you're down there wanna drop somethin' off for me?' He offered Konrad another scone. He took it greatfully. The other one went in one bite.

**Balladeer: Well he ain't really that greedy, but he has a soft spot for Daisy's home made scones. Just think of them like a Scooby Snack, he'll do anything for them.**

'Yea ok.' He thought for a bit. 'Nothin' illegal right?'

'No no, not if you don't get caught.' Jesse got up and went out to the barn. Konrad finished the rest of his scone and sneaked another one then followed Jesse out.

Jesse came out with a bottle of Shine and handed it to Konrad, along with a jar. Konrad put the bottle down and opened the jar and took a drink.

'Boy I've missed this stuff.' He took another drink.

'You should have a free run, like I said its happy hour.' Jesse headed back to the house. 'Oh, hang on I want some letters posted.' He hurried in. Konrad took the bottle over to the porch then got a black water container and a funnel out of the Mustang. Went back to the porch and undid the cap off the bottle and emptied it's contents into the water container. Jesse came out as Konrad was filling the whiskey bottle with water. He gave Konrad a weird look as he handed him the letters.

'Ya never know' He said taking the letters, putting them in his pocket then carried the bottles over to the car.

'Make sure that goes to Doc. Applebee' Jesse was saying and handed Konrad another scone.

'Ta, don't worry Uncle Jesse.' Konrad started the engine. Tyres dug some dirt as Konrad floored it. Jesse shook his head and went back to the house.

Konrad pulled up to Dr. Applebee's door and got out. He got the bottle of water and opened the hood.

'Ahh.' He pulled his hand out quick. Dr. Applebee came out side.

'Hey Konrad.' The Doc saw the bottle.

'Hey doc.' He saw what the doc was looking at. 'No that's just water, your delivery in the black container in the trunk. I had to switch them encase I got caught. And I needed to carry water 'cause Messiah's running a bit hot.' The doc got the container out the trunk.

'Don't worry the containers new, it's had nothin' else in it.' Kon said as he used his shirt to open the radiator cap, and then pored the water in it.

'I got something to put this in so you can have the container back.' Dr. Applebee went inside. Konrad emptied the bottle and replaced the radiator cap. He closed the hood. The doc came back outside with the now empty water container.

'Thanks Doc.' Konrad put both containers in the trunk and closed it.

'No thank you, and tell Jesse thanks too.'

'Will do.' Konrad got in to the car and waved goodbye as he joined the highway.

He delivered the letters before heading to the Boar's Nest. He saw the General Lee there as well as Cooter's truck. He pulled up, Messiah skidded to a stop beside the General. He'd tell Cooter about the Messiah's heating problem while he was here.

Daisy was putting serving drinks. And Bo and Luke were trying to outdo each other in an arm wrestle. Cooter was trying his luck at chatting up a lady, which was going rather well. Konrad walked in and Daisy spotted him. He went behind her and gave her a hug.

'Hey there dear heart.' He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Hey big brother, you took your time getting' here.' She said cheerfully.

'Yeah I had a delivery to make. I'll have a beer if you don't mind.' He said eyeing the back of Luke. 'I'll be over there'

'Okay Sugar.' She went to the bar. Konrad went over behind Luke quietly and motioned Bo to stay quiet. Konrad dug his fingers into Luke's ribs.

'HEY there cuz, how's it going.' Konrad said. Luke jumped a mile, and Bo won the arm wrestle.

**Balladeer: Now ain't that mean? Bo was laughing so had that he almost had tears in his eyes. Will someone get him a tissue?**

'HA!' Bo grabbed the money there were betting with a big grin on his face.

'Hey that's no fair, he interfered.' Luke complained, pointing to Konrad. 'Come on lets try again.' He said as he sat down again. Konrad slapped him on the shoulder chuckling. Daisy brought over more beers. Konrad spotted Enos.

'Hey I'm going over to say 'ello to Enos.' Kon said walking over. He slapped Enos on his back. Enos almost lost his drink.

'Hey Enos how ya goin', Rosco being his old self as always?' Konrad asked putting his beer on the counter.

'Oh hello Konrad. You'll staying outta trouble?' Enos replied.

'As always, well as much as we Dukes can anyways.'

'Yeah that's true.' Enos looked over to where Daisy was. Konrad followed his gaze. Konrad laughed.

'Oh no, you still like her right?'

'Yeah' Enos said dreamily.

'Well. Good luck.' Konrad said. Trying hard to burst out laughing. Next he spotted Cooter, this time alone.

'Cooter, I wanna ask ya somethin'' Konrad said as he sat down.

'Oh hey Kon, what is it?'

'Well the Messiah's having a heating problem, and I was wonderin' if I could bring her in tomorrow.'

'Sure, bring her in the afternoon, I'll get her done.'

'Thanks Cooter.'

'Anytime' Cooter said with a smile. They started talking about the woman Cooter was with earlier.

By this time Bo and Luke had given up arm wrestling and started betting on something else.

'I bet the phone book that you can't drink that without a breath.' Luke challenged.

'I bet I can.' Bo said.

'All right.' Luke said looking smug. They both grabbed their beers.

'Cheers' Bo said. They both started to skull their drinks. Luke lost the bet. They had decided earlier that Bo would be driving home so Luke could drink as much as he liked. After that beer Bo ordered a soda. He drank half of it then looked at Luke.

'What?' Luke noticed Bo looking at him.

'Man I'm glad Rosco ain't here. He woulda locked me up fer drinkin' that beer.' Bo said.

'Hey yeah, your right, oh well, Enos had his back turned.' Luke slurred.

'Yeah he's too worried 'bout Daisy.' Bo said with a laugh. They went back to their drinks. Katie and Annette turned up. Katie curled up against Luke.

'Hi.' They said to each other and started to snogged it off. Bo and Annette started up a conversation. After awhile and a few drinks later, Bo got Luke attention.

'Come on time to pay your debt.' Bo got up.

'Huh?' Luke was staring to get tipsy.

'Come on I owe you a phonebook.' Bo grinned with glee.

'Aww come on Bo.'

'Nup you lost.' Bo hurried him up.

'Be right back ladies.' Luke said. As Bo dragged him out to the General. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the trunk.

'Right, which side do you want it?' Bo asked.

'Left.' Luke answered.

'What was that? Did you say left?' Bo was milking this for all he could. He was enjoying getting the better of his older cousin.

'Will you just get on with it.' Luke said.

'Ok then.' Bo took out the phone book. Luke closed his eyes. 'Luke, meet Atlanta.' Luke opened his eyes a little.

'Ha?-' Bo gave him a quick uppercut with the phone book. Luke fell on the ground.

'HA! Got ya, payback!' Bo laughed.

'I said left.' Luke replied. Bo tossed the phonebook back into the trunk. 'I thought you put the Hazzard phonebook back in there.'

'Na, but you did the same thing to me. Debts even now.' Bo said.

'Yeah just you wait.' Luke got up.

'Wait for what?' Bo asked. Luke smiled and went back inside. 'Wait for what?' Bo closed the trunk and followed Luke inside.

**Balladeer: By the end of the night all hell had broken loose. And guess who was in the middle of it. No matter what they do usually they don't need to find trouble – trouble finds them.**

* * *

Please review. Make me know that this work is worth it. 


	3. Heating Problems

A/N: And once again: Disclaimer: I only own Konrad and the Messiah, Paul, Chuck, and Frank plus all of their cronies. The event that happened in this story is fiction and entirely my own.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heating Problems **

**Balladeer: Now the rally is tomorrow and Konrad wants the Messiah all fixed and tuned up for the race.**

It was about quarter to 10 in the morning when Konrad decided to join the land of the living.

''Bout time you got up. I thought you were gonna sleep all day.' Daisy said cheerfully. Konrad only replied with a groan.

'I had to get up. I gotta go to Cooter's soon anyway.' Konrad said sitting down. 'After my chores.' He rolled his eyes.

'Uncle Jesse was ready to get a bucket of cold water to ya.' Daisy said, commenting on the events of earlier that morning.

"_If he doesn't wake up soon I'm gonna git a bucket of cold water and make him wake up!" _Daisy quoted.

'I believe that too.' Konrad said, eyeing the last scone that had avoided his clutches yesterday.

'Don't worry sugar, I'll have cooked ya a nice breakfast to have ya goin' all day.' She smiled and gave Konrad a plate of scrambled eggs. He had a huge smile on his face, he like Daisy's scrambled eggs.

By the time Konrad finished his chores it was almost 12 O'clock. He found Luke and Bo under the hood of the General.

'Do you want me to find some polish for ya?' He said leaning on the front. 'So you can polish it while your there?'

'Haha very funny.' Luke said.

'Cute.' Bo smirked.

'Well I gotta go over to Cooter's. See ya'll later.' Konrad laughed. 'Hay I think you missed a spot Bo.' He said pointing a spot out. Bo threw a small spanner at him.

'Get outta here.' Bo said. Konrad dodged the spanner and jumped into his car.

About 10 minutes later Daisy was putting out the washing and Uncle Jesse was sitting on the porch enjoying the peace … while it lasted. He just tuned the page to the "Wanted" section of the newspaper when he heard sirens coming over the field. He looked over to see a patrol car making it's way over.

'Well isn't that ironic?' Jesse said to himself.

'Hey Bo.' Luke said, wiping his hands.

'Yeah?'

'Take a look at this.' Luke started to clean the tools off.

'Huh?' Bo looked out from under the hood. 'Oh, man what does Enos want?'

'The usual. Wanna have some fun?' Luke said with a smile.

'Sure do.' Bo shut the hood and climbed into the General. By the time Enos pulled up the boys had the General running.

'Hey Enos, what had Rosco got on us this time?' Luke asked.

'Well Luke you know I'm real sorry 'bout this.' Enos said.

'Hey, don't worry bout it Enos, we'll make it up to ya. Come on Bo.' Enos gave Luke a frown but it quickly disappeared when the General's engine roared and dirt went flying. Enos quickly turned around and gave chase.

Jesse went back to his newspaper. Daisy shook her head and took the clothes basket inside.

**Balladeer: Yup just another normal day in Hazzard.**

Konrad was taking it slow to keep the engine cool. He was just a couple of miles out of town now. He leaned his head in his hand and suppressed a yawn. He glances in the mirror to see the General coming down the road. Bo hit the General's horn.

'Hey.' Konrad heard the tunes of Dixie; stuck his hand out the window and waved adding his own horn as well. He picked up the CB mic.

'Hey Lost Sheep, the usual?' Konrad said with a little laugh.

'_Hey Littl' Lamb, we're just havin' a little fun with Enos.' _Luke replied.

'A little fun eh? I wish I could join ya.'

'_Hey wadda ya say – when Cooter's finished fixing Messiah, why do we take her and the General out so she can stretch her legs' _Luke suggested.

'Best offer I've had all day, sound good to me. See ya later this afternoon.' With that the General flew past with Enos' patrol car in hot pursuit.

Cooter was sitting in front of his garage enjoying a couple of donuts and a coffee. The Messiah pulled quietly in.

'Coooter' Konrad said.

'Kooonrad' Cooter replied.

'Ya ready?' Konrad asked.

'As ready as I'll eva be. I've been waiting for ya.' Cooter got up and pulled the door open. It just so happened that Konrad was close enough to inch Messiah forward a bit and reach for a donut that Cooter had put down. He took a swig of his coffee too.

**Balladeer: Sneaky isn't he? Now Konrad likes coffee just as much has he likes Daisy's home made scones. He likes a lot of things don't he?**

Then Konrad parked her inside the garage. He got out and tried to hide the half eaten donut, but with no luck, Cooter saw it.

'Wha!' Cooter looked offended. Konrad laughed, and walked out the door.

'See ya in a bit.'

'Yeah, you owe me a donut.' Cooter called after.

'Yeah I'll pick you up somethin' up nice while I'm out.' Konrad called back, and then stuck his head around the door. 'Oh, uh Cooter, your coffee needs an extra sugar too'

'What! You drank me coffee too?' Cooter gave Konrad. He disappeared behind the door before Cooter could throw something at him.

Cooter mumbled to himself. He undid the hood pins and opened the Messiah's hood.

Bo and Luke hadn't managed to shake Enos off yet – but then they weren't trying to anytime soon. They were still having a little fun.

'_All right ya'll give up now and I'll let ya off easy.' _Enos came on the CB.Luke picked it up the mic.

'Oh come on Enos you know we can't do that.' Luke replied.

'_Yeah I know, I just thought it'd be my lucky day.' _Enos said hopefully. Luke laughed.

'Nice try though. Catch ya later Enos.' Luke put the mic down. 'Hit it Bo.'

'All right.' Bo said flooring it. The General leapt forward.

'_Yeah catch ya'll later.' _Rosco's is gonna tan my hide not to mention Boss, Enos thought. He gave up trying to catch the General and did a 180 and headed back to town.

Luke watched Enos turn around.

'Hey why don't we head over to the Boar's Nest for a beer?' Luke suggested.

'Sounds good to me.' Bo replied. Taking a left and headed towards the Boar's Nest.

Cooter had trouble getting to the radiator from the top so he chose another line off attack. He grabbed the spanner and laid on the trolley and pulled himself under the car.

'Ok girl lets see what you got under those legs of yours eh?' Cooter said to himself smiling. 'Hang on,' He reached out and grabbed the torch. There under the Messiah's radiator was a small box. Cooter opened the side if it and took out a small silk bag.

'What is this?' Cooter opened the small bag and took a look inside. 'What the hell?' He walked over to the bench and tipped out whatever was in the bag. A couple of millions worth of diamonds came poring out and a folded piece of paper. Cooter unfolded the paper. It was a cheque from the bank of Atlanta. Whoever this belongs too will be filthy rich for the rest of their lives. Cooter put the diamonds back into the bag before someone he didn't want to see "them" came in.

Konrad walked in the door and put a paper bag with a donut on the desk, then went over to Cooter.

'Hey Cooter, found the problem?' Cooter turned around.

'Ha? uhh, yes and no. But I think I found a bigger problem.' Cooter said. Konrad got confused. Cooter handed the cheque to him.

'Take a look at this.' Cooter handed Konrad the bag. He took it and opened it. His knees grew weak at the sight of the diamonds.

'Where did they come from?' He asked. Almost afraid of the answer.

'I found them under the radiator of the Messiah.' Cooter replied.

'I was afraid of that.' Konrad swallowed hard. Cooter raised an eyebrow at him.

'Before I left Atlanta there was a jewellery store robbery. The crooks must've stashed the goods in my car. And then I left Atlanta. Which if the state police found out I would get charged for the robbery and sent to jail for god knows how long.' Konrad said, he found a stool and sat down before his knees went. 'I wound be framed for something I didn't do.'

'That sounds about right for a Duke.' Cooter said. Konrad snorted.

'True, hay have you got a lock-box?' Konrad looked up at Cooter. 'Before I get caught with the goods I'm gonna put them in the bank.'

'What about Boss Hogg?'

'He doesn't need to know what's in there now, does he?'

'I didn't think of that.'

'I don't want him to get his pudgy little fingers on a stolen fortune that could end me up in the state penitentiary '

'Yeah I see your point. I'll go get it.' Cooter went into the office. Konrad thought for a minute. I'll need to set a fake, he thought. Cooter came back in with the lock-box. Konrad put the cheque in the box.

'I got an idea,' Konrad started. 'I'm gonna put a decoy in the Messiah and the real one in the bank.' Cooter listened to him intently. 'I need some small rocks and another silk bag.'

'There's some small rocks out the back.' Cooter said.

'Good, we'll need Daisy.' Konrad said. 'She'll make the deposit. I'm betting those crooks are watching the Messiah's every move. So I don't want either of us to leave the garage, 'cause that would make it look suspicious if we did. They'll know we're up to somethin'.' Konrad finished. Cooter nodded in agreement.

'We're gonna do some shuckin' and jivein' Hazzard style.' Cooter said rubbing his hands, sporting a wide grin.

'I'll raise Daisy on the CB.' Konrad said. He went over to the bench to Cooter's CB.

'Littl' lamb to Bo Peep, you got your ears on little sister?' Konrad said.

'_Readin' ya loud and clear littl' lamb go ahead.'_

'Wanna head to the garage I got somethin' for ya.'

'_Sure thing.'_

'I'll phone ya on ya cell for the details.' Konrad said.

'_All right sugar, I'll be right over. Bo Peep out.' _Konrad breathed a little easier. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Daisy.

Daisy was in the kitchen making some sandwiches when Konrad called on the CB. Jesse was sat at the table pealing an orange, and looking at Daisy with general interest.

'I wonder what he's up to?' Jesse said.

'What do you mean Uncle Jesse?' Daisy asked.

'I bet he's up to something.'

'How do you know?' Daisy asked.

'Duke Intuition.' Jesse smiled at her. She smiled too and shook her head.

'I'm goin' to the garage.' She called walking out the door. She got into Dixie, her white jeep. And speed off toward the garage. Her cell rang just as she passed the road to the Boar's Nest. She pulled over and answered it.

'Daisy speaking' She said.

'_Ok Daisy here's the plan.' _Konrad was on the other end. _'I didn't want to say anything on the CB, 'cause it's too open.' _Daisy agreed.

'What do you need?' She asked. Uncle Jesse was right, Konrad was up to something, she thought.

'_When you get into town, go to the jewellery store and get a small silk bag. Then go to the bank and get a blank deposit cheque. I'll explain the rest when you get to the garage.'_

'Ok Konrad, I'm on my way.' She pulled back on the road and headed off again.

Konrad flipped his cell down and looked at Cooter.

'Come on, while she's getting that, lets get the radiator fixed.' Konrad said.

'Yeah, I can do that.' Cooter said, cheerful as always and they went to work.

They had finished with the radiator and started giving Messiah a tune up when Daisy pulled Dixie up. Daisy came in. Konrad come out from under the hood.

'Did you get 'em?' He asked.

'Yes I did. What's this all about?' Daisy asked.

'It's a life or death situation, it determines wether or not I go to jail.'

'WHAT!'

'Come here, look at this.' She came over to where Konrad was putting the diamonds in the bag that Daisy bought. She gasped when she saw the diamonds.

'Where did they come from?'

'They were stolen, along with this.' He handed her the cheque.

'You didn't steel them did you?' Daisy asked.

'No, I want rid of them, I can't just turn them in 'cause the police will think I stole them. Even though I'm handing them over.' Daisy thought for a minute.

'Your right, what can I do?' She asked.

'Ok go out to your car and look like ya getting' somethin' out, right,' She nodded. 'Check the street for cars that might look suspicious.' She nodded and went out to Dixie and got her bag. She looked up and down the street, noticing a dark green car down the road a bit. She came back inside.

**Balladeer: Is it just me or does the guys in that car look mighty mean?**

'There's a dark green car just down the street that seems to be keeping a close eye on the garage.' She reported.

'Uh Ha! Got the little devil.' Cooter said. Konrad and Daisy came over. Cooter straightened up and showed them a chip with a piece of wire attached to it.

'What is it?' Daisy asked.

'A bug.' Cooter answered.

'They've been tracking me ever since I left Atlanta.' Konrad said. 'They wouldn't have let a fortune like that go missing.'

'Your right.' Daisy agreed.

'Ok here Cooter put this back.' Konrad gave Cooter the bag and blank cheque. 'I'm gonna drive outta here and get that car to follow me, which shouldn't be too hard. Then Daisy brings Dixie in here, so they think she's just come in for a tune up. After they're gone, go deposit the box in the bank.'

They nodded in agreement. Cooter closed that hood and replaced the hood pins. Konrad cleaned his hands and started up the Messiah. Cooter couldn't help but smile at the sound of the engine.

'Damn Cooter, she's taking a liking to you, she sound good.' Konrad laughed. Cooter patted the hood.

'Cooter's magic touch.' Cooter had a huge grin on his face.

'I'll say. Daisy go put the box in the office, I don't what them to see it.' She went through the back door to the office that connected to the garage. Cooter went round to open the door. Konrad backed up the Messiah

'Thanks Cooter, here.' Konrad handed over $50.

'Thanks Kon.' Cooter pocketed the money.

'Oh, and Cooter, your donut is on the bench.' Cooter waved goodbye. Daisy came beside him.

'I hope it works.' She said, then got into her car and brought it into the garage

'Hey look at that.' One of the men in the dark green car said. 'There it goes.' The guy in the driver's seat finished. They watched as the Messiah came out of the garage and took off down the road.

'Yeah, let's follow it before we loose it again.' His companion said. The guy that had short black hair started the engine and followed the Messiah.

'Keep a decent distance Chuck; we don't wanna arouse too much suspicion.'

'Right, Paul.' Chuck replied to his bald companion.

**Balladeer: Isn't that the two thugs from the start of this story? Yep why don't we'll go and say howdy?**

Cooter watched the green car take off after the Messiah.

'It's working Daisy.' He reported. She came up beside him. 'We'll wait 5 minutes then deposit the box.

'Good idea.' She said.

5 minutes later the CB crackled.

'_Hey Cooter, The base is free and the Atlanta dogs are good for the home run.' _Konrad's voice came on

Cooter picked up the mic.

'Copy that, The ball is flying high. I wonder who's going to win.'

'_I think you should change your cb handle, you are dumb. Atlanta's going to win of corse.' _

Cooter nodded to daisy. She put the lock-box in the passenger set in Dixie.

'I'll let ya know where the ball lands, you keep your eye on the rest of the game, Crazy Cooter over and out' Cooter put the mic down and hurried over to open the garage doors.

'Don't tell Boss what's in there, alright?' Cooter said.

'Don't worry Cooter, I wont.' Daisy said. She headed off to the bank.

It just so happens that Boss Hogg was in his office at the bank corrupting the county as usual, when Daisy walked in with the lock-box safely in her hands.

'Hi there Boss.' She said getting his attention away from the money he was counting.

'Well hello there Daisy.' He eyed the lock-box. 'What can I do for you?'

'Well Boss I want to make a deposit. I want to put this box into the banks safe.'

'What's in it?' Boss raised an eyebrow.

'Oh just some important papers.' …_not to mention the diamonds…, _thought Daisy. 'Would you be able to do that for me Boss?' She said giving him a sweet look.

'Well, now, I think I might be able too, Daisy.' He said. Daisy came over and hugged Boss.

'Oh thank you so much Boss.' She said happily. Boss got up and got the keys to the safe. He went over and opened it. Daisy put the box in the safe.

'No peekin' now.' Daisy said. Poking Boss' nose.

'Now don't you worry there Daisy, Those papers will be nice and safe in here,' Boss said with confidence. Boss closed the safe.

'Thank you Boss, see ya sugar.' Daisy walked out of the bank. Boss waved.

'No thank you Daisy.' Boss turned around and looked at the safe. 'I wonder what's in that box.' He thought out loud. Then went back to counting his money.

Daisy pulled up in front of Cooter's garage to tell him about what had happened. She got out and hurried inside.

'The ball is home' She said to Cooter; who was under the hood of another car. He looked up.

'Boss didn't find out what's in there?'

'No I told him there were papers, nothin' else'

'Alllright.' Cooter went over to the CB.

'I may be crazy, but I ain't dumb, Craaazy Cooter callin' Littl' Lamb you got your ears on?

'_Littl' lamb here, go ahead Cooter.' _Konrad answered.

'The ball is home and Atlanta won, games over.'

'_Thanks for the update, I'm gonna loose my shadow, then I'm head over to the Boar's Nest.' _Konrad said. _'See ya'll later.'_

**Balladeer: Thankfully the crooks didn't overhear the conversation. Sure they were surprised when Konrad lost them through the back roads of Hazzard.

* * *

**

**Review and i'll love ya'll!**


	4. Before The Race

A/N: Yup again: Disclaimer: I only own Konrad and the Messiah, Paul, Chuck, and Frank plus all of their cronies. The event that happened in this story is fiction and entirely my own...how many time do i have to add this? 

Another chapter dedicated to my friend: Anakin's Girl 4eva - thank you for your support.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Before the Race**

**Balladeer: A battle may have been won, but the war was not quite over yet for those two crooks. They still had a few tricks up their sleeves.**

Once Konrad had lost his shadow he headed to the Boar's Nest to find Bo and Luke. He spotted the General and parked right next to it, then went inside. He saw them at the bar and went to sit next to Bo. Luke was talking to some waitress beside him. Nothing unusual for Luke. Boy was he going to be in trouble when Katie finds out. Konrad chuckled to himself.

'Hey cuz' Bo said when he sat down. The bartender came up.

'Yeah, I'll have a beer.' Konrad said. 'Hey Bo, I hope you haven't drunk too much.'

'Messiah's fixed then?'

'Yup.' Taking a sip of the beer that just got put down for him. 'Cooter found something else too.'

'Yeah, what?' Bo asked. Konrad said in a hushed voice.

'A stolen fortune.'

'What!' Luke said. 'Excuse me a minute.' He said to the waitress. As Konrad told the boys of the morning's events and of the diamonds. Rosco couldn't help but lean in a bit closer and eavesdrop.

'Dukes? diamonds? Stolen fortune?' He thought for a minute. 'All in the same sentence? Kew, kew I love it, I love it!' He said. 'I must go tell Boss' He put his hat on and hurried outside to his patrol car.

**Balladeer: Naturally good Ol' Rosco got the wrong idea about everything. The only thing that mattered to him was putting the Duke boys behind bars.**

Rosco had come straight from the Boar's Nest and came out barging into Boss Hogg's office at the bank. Boss jumped and that sent money flying every where.

'Rosco! Have you ever considered knocking before you came barging in here?' Boss yelled.

'I…Uh…sorry Boss.' Rosco muttered. 'I…uh have some good news for you Boss. Kew, kew' He chuckled.

'If it doesn't involve money, then I don't want to know.' Boss said.

'Oh, but it does involve money…and a lot of it.' Rosco said. 'As well as those Duke boys…' Boss' ears pricked up.

'What was that?' Boss asked.

'One of the Duke boys said something about a stolen fortune.' Rosco said. 'This will put them behind bars for good! Kew, kew, I love it!' Rosco smiled with glee. Boss had an even bigger smile.

'Yeah, well Rosco you proved me wrong, you do have brains, even if they are very little. If we find that stolen fortune we could frame those Duke boys, and keep the money as evidence.' Boss said; going red thinking of the amount of money the fortune could be.

**Balladeer: If Boss Hogg had dollar signs for eyes, He'd have 'em right now.**

'Now,' Boss said, taking a puff of his cigar. 'Did those Duke boys say where it was at?'

'Ah…no, no, they didn't, but they did say somethin' about that Konrad Duke's car.'

'Ah, that's good enough.' Boss pointed at Rosco. 'Now I want you to stay real close to them Dukes, you got that?' Rosco pointed at himself then to the door.

'Uh, me? oh ok I can do that little fat buddy. Kew, kew, I love it, I love it.' Rosco hurried out the door. Boss yelled after him.

'I'm not your little fat buddy!'

**Balladeer: Now what the Boss didn't know is that the stolen fortune was right under his nose. **

Back at the Boar's Nest the boy had finished their drinks and went outside to their cars. Konrad walked over to his car as Bo and Luke went over to the General.

'So,' Konrad began. 'We takin' the junk yard track?'

'Yeah and then we'll bypass the creek jump.' Bo said.

'You couldn't resist, could ya?' Konrad said starting the engine. Bo smiled and started the orange charger. Luke was sitting in the window listening to the conversation.

'No.' Bo said and Luke got in. They both speed away from the Boar's nest.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy were coming down one of the roads leading to town when they saw two cars coming towards them very fast. He smiled when he recognized the tint of orange from the car in front and a yellow and black car not too far behind. He knew what the boys were up too. They all pressed their horns and waved as they passed each other.

Jesse pulled the pickup truck in front of the Boar's Nest to drop off Daisy, since her shift started in a few minutes. She got out, said her goodbyes the disappeared through the front door. Jesse swung the truck back onto the road to town for some supplies.

After the boys had gotten lost racing through the junk yard and finally came out onto the dirt road.

'I though you knew the junk yard like the back of your hand?' Luke said.

'It got changed on me.' Bo said.

'Show how much you know the back of your hand.' Luke said in a chuckle.

'Shut up.' Bo swung the General to a left. They came out of the trees and Konrad took advantage of Bo's slight mistake and powered in front.

'See look you distracted me.' Bo said.

'I didn't do nothin'.' Luke mumbled under his breath. Bo was too busy trying to pass the Messiah to hear Luke. They changed positions every now and then. They wavered all over the road trying to get the opportunity to pass each other. Eventually Bo got past Konrad as they came into town. They parked in front of Cooter's garage. Bo and Luke climbed out of the General and went over to Konrad who was still sitting in the Messiah listening to it idle. Bo spoke first.

'So, ya thinkin' 'bout enterin' the in the rally?' He asked. Konrad turned the car off and looked at him.

'I don't know, I'm thinkin' 'bout it though.' Konrad answered. He got up and closed the door. Cooter hearing the familiar rumble of the cars, he came out to see what was up.

'Hey ya'll.' Cooter said, wiping his hands on a long dirtied rag.

'Hey Cooter.' Luke said, the other two echoed.

'Hey I'm goin' to get an ice-cream.' Konrad said, and walked off.

'Hey can you get me one too?' Luke yelled out.

'You're big and ugly enough to get your own.' Konrad yelled back before walking into the ice-cream shop. He spotted Laurie Pullman getting an ice cream as well. He went up to her and leaned on the counter.

'Hey Laurie, how've ya been?' He asked.

'Oh hi Konrad, I've been fine,' she answered. She reached out and took her ice cream she ordered. The tender then turned to him.

'What would you like?' the tender asked politely. Konrad took his eyes off Laurie.

'Rum 'n' Raisin.' He answered. He turned back to her.

'Hows your Pa?'

'He fine too. How have you been?' she asked.

'I've been alright.' He retrieved his ice cream and paid for it. They walked out the door together. Konrad spotted Laurie's brother, Jimmy coming towards them.

'Hey Jimmy.' Konrad said, waving.

'Hey Konrad.' Jimmy politely replied. 'Come on Laurie, we gotta go.' He said.

'Later Laurie,' Konrad said. 'Jimmy.' He added. Laurie smiled back and waved goodbye. Konrad then headed back to the garage.

Once they were out of earshot Jimmy stopped and turned to Laurie. She licked her ice cream with a questioning look.

'I thought Daddy told you to stay away from the Dukes?' He said in a firm tone.

'It wasn't my fault that Konrad wanted an ice-cream too.' She said. 'And plus, he not like Luke.'

'It don't matter, he's still a Duke, and you need to stay away from him.' Jimmy pointed at her.

'I will see whoever I like.' She said firmly and stormed off down the street. Jimmy followed but kept a safe distance.

'I tell ya Cooter, these shockers are great.' Luke was saying. They had tested them out when they raced across the jump.

'Man this heat is really getting to me.' Cooter wiped his sweaty forehead with his arm.

'Well you ain't doing much are ya Cooter?' Konrad asked.

'Not really, it's been real slow since you came in earlier.' He answered.

'Then why don't we all go for a swim?' Bo said, with a gleam in his eye.

'Well, ya know, that ain't such a bad idea.' Cooter said putting down the rag that he was wiping his hands on. Konrad had finished his ice cream before or Luke would have tried to swipe it off him. They all went out to their cars. Bo and Luke jumped into the General, while Konrad and Cooter went to the Messiah.

'I got shotgun.' Cooter happily said, and got into the passenger side. Konrad got in and started the engine.

'Hey I'll tell ya what.' Luke said; he was sitting on the window, half out of the car.

'What?' Konrad said.

'We'll race ya to the pond, last one gets to buy the nest round at the Boar's Nest.' Luke continued.

'Your on,' Cooter agreed. While Luke was still sitting on the window, Konrad shoved the Messiah into first gear and did a hand break turn on the spot then speed off down the road. The General was quick to follow.

After shucking and jiving each other along the way, Konrad and Cooter were out in front. They cars glided around the corner and onto the road leading to the pond. Bo turn the General into a sharp right off the road and went cross-country; Konrad saw this and did they same. Bo guided the General through the trees with practiced ease. Konrad guided the Messiah through. The Messiah hugged the General's back end.

'_Don't get too comfortable there cuz,' _Konrad said over the CB.

'And why is that?' Luke picked up the mic. 'Looks like your beat.'

'_Or so you think, I got more up my sleeve than just my arm.' _Konrad answered.

'Oh really.' Luke said in a sarcastic tone. Just as he said that the Messiah powered forward and came in line with the General. Konrad and Cooter waved with smiles on their faces. Luke smiled back.

'Bye.' Konrad said. He changed into 6th gear, slowly leaving the General behind.

As Bo pulled the General to stop beside the Messiah, Konrad and Cooter were just getting out.

'Well, fancy meeting ya'll here.' Cooter said, climbing out the window. Konrad did the same.

'You owe us a beer.' Konrad said.

'No we don't, we haven't made it to the pond yet.' Luke said. Getting the hint all the boys charged for the pond fully clothed. They all dived in and splashed around. Other people that were there look over with interest. After splashing and dunking each other they took off their t-shirts and belts to dry and went back into the water to start it all over again.

'Hey Bo you owe us a drink since you were the last one in.' Luke said.

'That ain't fair, you'se had a head start.' Bo said. He was met by wave of water coming his way. He splashed back at Cooter; who was the culprit.

Eventually they came out and lay on the grass to dry off a bit, and to check out the girls there were there.

'So, you thought about enterin' the race yet?' Bo asked.

'Not really, but I thought I'd might let you at lease get 6 in a row.' Konrad replied.

'Won our little race before.'

'Only because I let you.'

'What was that?' Bo went over to the water and gathered some in his hands then went over to where Konrad was laying and dropped the water over his face. Konrad got up and tackled Bo into the water. Cooter and Luke laughed. They got up and joined in. Eventually they crawled out and stretched out on the grass again.

An hour later they got up and brushed themselves off.

'Come on let head over to the Boar's Nest.' Luke said. They all agreed and set off.

**Balladeer: Well after a long swim I bet those boys are mighty thirsty. What better place that the Boar's Nest?

* * *

**

**I expect reviews...Come on press it. I know you want too...**


	5. The 71st annual Hazzard Road Rally 1

**A/N: This chapter has been extended due to the word count. :P Just to keep y'all sain when ya read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes...blah, blah...and more blah.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The 71st annual Hazzard Road Rally**

**Balladeer: Well the weather turned out real bad early mornin' of the day of the rally. But that wasn't goin' to dampen their spirits.**

**Part 1- The plan**

Jesse was looking out the window when Bo walked in muffling a yawn and having a stretch to free his stiff muscles.

'It's a bit wet.' Jesse said. Bo came over and had a look.

'Na, perfect conditions.' Bo said.

'Alright.' Jesse reluctantly agreed. He looked at Luke who had come into the kitchen.

'Mornin' Uncle Jesse.' Luke said and absentmindedly scratched an itch.

'Mornin' Luke.' Jesse replied.

'What's for breakfast?' Bo piped up. Luke laughed. Trust Bo, always thinkin' 'bout his stomach, he thought.

'Just as soon as you get it.' Jesse smiled.

'Huh?' It was too early in the morning for Bo.

'Go and get dressed, then go get the eggs.' Jesse said and got the bacon ready.

'Oh, right.' Bo and Luke both hurried off to get changed. Daisy came in.

'Need any help Uncle Jesse?' She asked.

'Yes actually, you can finish this while I'll tend to Maudine.' Jesse cleaned up and went outside. The boys raced through the kitchen.

'Mornin' Daisy.' Luke said.

'Mornin' Daisy.' Bo shoved Luke out the way.

'Boys!' Daisy smiled. And watched them race over to the chook pen. She shook her head and went back to work.

Bo and Luke were looking in every crook and cranny that they could find.

'Maybe the chook have stopped laying in here' Bo said. He observed the lack of eggs in the bucket.

'We haven't checked the barn.' Luke suggested.

'Good idea.' Bo agreed and they headed over to the barn.

Early mornings suck, Konrad thought. Especially when you had hardly any sleep in the first place. So about 3 o'clock in the morning he decided to get up. He couldn't get the evens of yesterday out of his mind, which resulted in a sleepless night.

He quickly got dressed and went out to the barn. It was still a bit dark to do the chores so he decided to work on the tractor for a bit.

About 2 hours later he decided he needed a part that he had found in the hayloft a few days ago that would do nicely to replace the broken on in the tractor. A couple of feet away from the ladder he snagged his foot on a rope and fell to the floor.

Bo and Luke came in and looked around.

'I'll go check the loft.' Bo said. Luke nodded and looked around the tractor for some eggs. Bo climbed the ladder and looked down at Konrad asleep on the floor.

'Find any?' Luke called out.

'Uhh yeah if that includes this big ugly egg passed out in the hayloft.' Bo answered.

'What?' Luke said. Konrad groaned.

'Shut up Bo.' He said. All Luke saw was some hey flinging up in Bo's direction. Luke chuckled and went up to the hayloft himself.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'Well Luke I must've tripped on something and hit my head.' Konrad answered.

'How long you been up here?' Bo asked.

'I don't know, what time is it?'

''Bout 7.'

'Oh well.' Konrad got up and brushed himself off. 'What did ya come up here for?'

'We're lookin' for eggs since the hens had found new places to nest.' Luke said.

'Alright, I'll help.' The boy scowered the barn for some eggs and found some hidden in a small hollow in amongst the hay. After that they looked all around the house and the other shed. Jesse came out the front door.

'Have you boys found the eggs yet?' He asked as they over to him. Bo held up the bucket.

'Yes Uncle Jesse.' Bo handed the bucket over.

'Well we can get breakfast stared then.' Jesse said and went back into the kitchen. The boys followed him in. Jesse looked at the state of Konrad.

'Go get yourself cleaned up.' He said.

'Yessir.' Konrad went out into the bathroom, while Daisy got the eggs going. A few minutes later Konrad came back all cleaned up and they all sat down, bowed their heads in grace and dug in.

After they cleaned up after breakfast everyone made their way to the arena where the rally would start. When they got there Bo stopped at the gate and Luke sitting in shotgun and handed the registration form over to the official. He nodded and let the General past. Konrad had a pass showing in the wind shied and the official waved him past and did the same to Daisy and Jesse in Dixie. Bo parked the General just outside his pit area where Cooter was waiting.

''Bout time you turned up.' He said cheerfully. Luke and Bo climbed out.

'Hey Cooter.' Luke said.

'New rules this year.' Cooter said bring the program over. They all looked at it.

'Y'all have to do a qualifying lap on the circuit to work out the grid starting positions.' He took out a map of the small circuit. Bo grinned. He's known this little track like the back of his hand. Konrad; who parked just behind the General came over and had a look too.

'Qualifying lap eh?' He said looking over their shoulders.

'Yeah, you enterin'? Cooter asked.

'Yeah I decided to give Bo some competition.' Konrad answered. 'Since there doesn't look like there's any here.' He looked around at the other drivers and their crews, some of the closer drivers shot dirty looks his way. They all laughed.

'So what's the program?' Konrad snatched the program out of Cooter's hands. 'Qualifying starts in an hour, good.' He flipped through the pages and leaned on the hood of the Messiah. Cooter opened the hood of the General as he, Bo and Luke occupied them selves with tuning the General.

'The rally starts at 1:00 o'clock.' Konrad mumbled to himself. He checked his watch; it was only 8:15. He flipped through to the last page and looked at the positions of who would go first on the qualifying. car #31 first, car #12 second, car #54 third…car #57 eighth, car #07 ninth, car # 12 tenth, car #01 eleventh…, He read. Look at that…no "00" in sight. Maybe the driver didn't want to race this rally? He shrugged. His car was number 7 so that put him ninth for the qualifying run and Bo eleventh. The official came over with the number for Konrad's car since it didn't have any on it.

'Thank you.' He accepted them and had a look. 'Messiah your about to be numbered.' He chuckled to himself. 'Cooter can you help me with these?' He asked. Holding them up. Cooter turned and smiled because Konrad had them backward making the number show a backwards 70.

'They're backwards.' Konrad observed trying to be funny.

'They won't be once they're on the car.' Cooter said. They pulled the backing of the first one and put it up against the door and smoothed out the air bubbles. Konrad slowly peeled it off leaving a black "07" on the door.

'I hope they ain't permanent, I don't wanna kept them on there.'

'It sure does look pretty though.' Cooter admired it and then went around to the other side. 'Come on.' Cooter and Konrad did the same to the other side. When they had finished Konrad circled around the car and had a good look and made a few minor adjustments to the vinyl numbers.

'Alright, looks good.' He said. He handed Cooter the keys to he could look over the engine.

'Wanna check it over for me Cooter?' Konrad asked.

'Yeah.' Cooter popped the hood pins. Then Konrad picked up the discarded paper and went to find a bit to put it in.

Konrad wasn't concentrating on where he was going; he had his mind on other things. Mainly the race. He didn't see the person coming up towards him in the same mana. They collided. And whatever they were holding went everywhere. Konrad quickly picked himself up the offered Laurie a hand up.

'Laurie, I'm sorry I didn't see you.' He apologized. She brushed herself off.

'Likewise.' She said.

'Say is you Pa around?' He asked.

'Ahh no, he and Jimmy are over at the stands fining seats.' She saw a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He led her over to a much more secluded spot between the store tents.

'Konrad!' She said.

'I don't want you to be caught with me out in the open.' He explained.

'Oh.'

'Hey listen, I …uh…I know that it might be a bit impossible for us but… I like you Laurie.' He said, looked at the ground then at her. She stayed silent for a bit taking the news in.

'I thought about this yesterday after we met in the ice-cream shop and I like you a lot.' He started to inch closer to her to give her a peck on the cheek but she turned and caught him half on the lips. He pulled back unsure. She looked up at him with a smile.

'I ..uh should be getting back…' He said.

'Not until I give you something for good luck.' She said and kissed him fully on the lips. He took everything in till they broke apart.

'We better go before we get caught.' Konrad said.

'Ok' She looked to see if Jimmy had come looking for her.

'You go that way and I'll go around the back.' He suggested. She nodded and walked out. He slipped between the tents and around the back.

'Where have you been?' Luke noticed Konrad walked back with a soda in hand. 'We were 'bout to send out a search party.' Konrad arched an eyebrow at the comment.

'Well I tried, but looks like I can't get away from ya that easy.' He replied to Luke.

'Come on, qualifyin's about to start.' Cooter said.

'Yeah. Right Cooter.' Bo said as he got into the General and Luke slipped in beside him.

'Let's go.' Konrad and Cooter got into the Messiah and they made their way to the quick circuit where the qualifying was held at. They parked in a spot somewhere they could watch the other contestants do their run. They all got out and sat on the hoods of the General and Messiah. Konrad pulled out another soda.

The first car lined up on the starting grid. The boys watched as it flew off the grid. It flew around the track in 51 seconds. Each car had two laps to complete in the minute course. The fist lap was just a warm up. Bo knew what it was like to be the first off the grid in qualifying. It was downright terrifying. It's the most nerve raking time of the whole race.

**Balladeer: Whatever time you got on qualifying depended on what position on the grid and your position on the grid depended on whether or not you won the rally. Did ya get all that?**

The next car finished in 55.68 seconds. Car 54 finished in 53 seconds… Bo was so involved with the other cars that even a pretty girl couldn't distract him. Konrad looked up to a large screen in a mild interest. He got Cooter's attention.

'Hey where do you think Boss got that?' He asked. Cooter looked up at it.

'I don't know. I wonder who he ripped off to get it?'

'True. I wonder…' Konrad thought about whom that might've been. He scanned the crowd and spotted the little well rounded person in a white suit. 'Hey there he is.' Konrad pointed him out.

'Hey I wonder what he's up to?' Luke observed. Bo looked over.

'Tryin' to serve up some crooked deal to some unsuspecting person.' Bo said.

'You can say that again.' Konrad laughed.

'Hey, you're up next.' Cooter said.

'Ahh you're right, I'll just go say hello to Boss while I'm at it.' Konrad got off the hood and Cooter went over to the General. 'I'll show 'em what qualifyin's really about.'

'Yeah stop flappin' ya jaw and get on with it.' Luke said.

'Well alright.' Konrad started up Messiah and tore out of there. He pulled up next to Boss.

'Howdy Boss, how are ya today?'

'Eh…what are you doin' here?'

'Well,' Konrad patted the side of the door. Boss looked at the number. 'I'm here for the race.'

'You Dukes better not be up to something.' Boss pointed his finger at Konrad. He gave a offended look.

'We're not. Say Boss.' He pointed up to the large screen. 'Who did ya rip of to get that beauty?'

'Never you mind. Now git before I get Rosco to arrest ya.'

'What for?' Konrad asked

'Illegal parking.' Boss with a frown.

'But I ain't parked.'

'Well you ain't movin are ya?'

'No.'

'Well then you're parked.'

'Ya know Boss…you sure are funny when you get all hot and railed up.' Konrad laughed as Boss went a shade of red.

'Rosco!' Boss cried. Konrad took off to the staring line, and Rosco came up to Boss.

'What?'

'Arrest that car as soon as it comes off the track!'

'Well Boss, ya know uhh…it's going to be mighty hard to arrest a car. Ya see…where would I put the cuffs?'

'On the driver!'

'Who's the driver?'

'That Konrad Duke.'

'Ohhh…what for?'

'I don't know, you're the sheriff, think of something.' Boss took a puff of his cigar. 'I'm going to find me some appetizers.' He said walking off. Rosco followed close behind.

Konrad lined up on the starting line ready to start his run.

'Hey Littl' lamb'

'Yeah Bo what is it?' Konrad replied on the CB.

'You got 49 seconds to beat.'

'Really? Well it won't last long. Watch and learn Bo.'

'Hey I got five under my belt and it's going to be six after today.'

'Hey cool off cuz, the race hasn't started yet.'

'You better hope you get a good time then.'

'Oh don't worry I will.' Konrad finished as the line man fired the gun signaling Konrad to start his run. The Messiah flew off the line like a hound dog on a rabbit's tail. Konrad shifted through the six gears with ease and flew past the straights and came home on the second lap in a total time of 48.20 seconds flat.

Luke gave Bo an elbow in the ribs to get his attention. Bo dragged his eyes off the score board and looked at him.

'That's a good time. You sure you can beat that?' Luke asked. Bo rubbed his hands together.

'No problem.' Bo said patting the General's hood. 'The General can do it.'

'Right.' Luke went back to checking out the scenery.

**Balladeer: and that don't necessarily mean all the pretty flowers… if ya know what I sayin'. **

Konrad was making his way back to where the others where when Daisy came up to the Messiah. Konrad stopped and she got in. She looked at her brother.

'You know those two guys that we saw at the garage a few days ago?' She said.

'Yeah, why?' He asked.

'They're here, I've seen them.' She explained.

'Where?'

'They're over by that hotdog stall.' She pointed over to a nearby stall.

'Isn't it amazing how much they stick out?' He chuckled. 'Are they tryin' to blend in with the country lifestyle?'

'They sure are sticking out aren't they?' Daisy said. 'Come on, let's go tell the boys.'

'Right.' Konrad turned into the gate of the pits where the rest of the racers were and pulled up near where Bo, Luke and Cooter were preparing the General.

'Hey guys guess what?' Konrad started, he put on his cap as he got out of the Mustang.

'What?' Luke asked from under the hood.

'Keep it down. Cooter you know my buddies that we spotted at the garage?' Konrad asked in a hushed voice and lean low over the Generals engine.

'Yeah.' Cooter answered.

'They're here Daisy saw them.' Konrad pointed somewhere behind him.

'I'm not surprise with what they're after,' Daisy said. Cooter agreed and Bo and Luke looked at them with blank faces, expecting an explanation.

'What buddies are these?' Luke asked.

'Ones that have been followin' me since I left Atlanta.' Konrad looked around.

'That long?' Bo asked.

'It seems so.' Konrad thought.

'What are they after?' Luke asked.

'Somethin' that adds up to a whole lot, I ain't gonna say it here out in the open with who knows who listenin' in, I'll tell ya later.' Konrad said. Bo glanced at the screen and noticed that is was his shot at qualifying next. He shut the General's hood.

'Prepare to be beat.' Bo smiled and climbed into the General. Konrad laughed.

'Good luck, you're goin' to need it.' Konrad said giving Bo a slap on the shoulder. The General kicked over and headed out to the starting line. Bo happily taped the steering wheel with his fingers in tune with a song that he had stuck in his head. He watched as the other car finished its run. He looked at the score screen to see the car's time. 51.03 second. He smiled and shook his head. This was going to be a walk in the park for him.

'Why do they make it so easy?' He chuckled and lined the General up for his run. 'Alright General, show them what ya can do.' He patted the dashboard fondly and watched the line man. He signaled to Bo and fired the gun. 440 cubic inches of pure Hemi horsepower leaped off the like a cheater. The General quickly gained speed as it passed the first turn. It came into the second turn with a flash of orange as it passed the stands.

The others watched Bo progress on the screen. The General flew past the straight and started the second lap.

'I think Bo's gonna beat ya.' Luke said. He looked at Konrad; who had a distant look in his face. 'Hey' Luke gave him a nudge.

'What?' Konrad turned.

'You got something on ya mind?' Luke asked.

'Uhh..i was just keepin' a look out for my two buddy's that's all.' Konrad explained. 'Did ya want somethin'' He asked Luke.

'Na I was just sayin' that Bo will beat your time.' Luke pointed to the screen.

'Yeah he is makin' some time ain't he?' Konrad agreed faintly looking in the distance again

'You plannin' somethin'?' Luke asked. Konrad looked at him again then whispered in his ear. A smile came across Luke's face.

'I'll tell ya the rest when Bo gets back.' Konrad said.

'Right.' Luke liked the idea. Konrad wasn't fussed if Bo bet his time; He had other things to worry about at the moment. He turned back to scanning the crowd. In less than a minute later Bo had finished his run.

'Here we go.' Cooter said as Bo crossed the line. Bo's qualifying time took a while to show on the screen when it did it showed: 48 seconds flat. Making Bo in first place on the grid at this stage of the qualifying runs. Bo made his way back to the others. As he got out the General he was greeted with smiles and congratulations.

'See I told ya the General could do it.' Bo grinned.

'I didn't have a doubt of that.' Konrad grinned back, getting of the hood of the yellow Mustang to give Bo a slap on the back.

'Hey congrats.' Konrad said. He had thought out the little details of his plan and was happy enough that it might actually work. As the last cars finished up he told the others of his plan.

'I got an idea to get them off my tail.' Konrad whispered. The others listed closely. 'Now me and Luke are goin' to switch places. So he takes my place in the rally which leaves me free to check out my two buddies.' Konrad explained his plan.

'How are ya goin' to switch places without them knowin' it?' Cooter asked.

'Me and Luke are roughly the same size so we're gonna switch clothes. They won't be able to notice who's who from a distance so we should be able to pass it off, they won't notice until they get closer to one of us, which I don't think they'll do.'

'Cooter we need to borrow ya hat.' Luke said.

'Ok.' Cooter touched his hat fondly.

'Right lets go.' Konrad said. Luke followed and stole Cooter's hat putting it on his own head. Daisy followed after them, she put an arm around both of them.

'Do ya think it will work?' Cooter asked Bo.

'Yeah, it could.' Bo answered.

Not to make it look too suspicious Luke, Daisy and Konrad took their time and went to a drink stall. Since Daisy knew what they looked like she kept a close eye out for the two thugs. They wandered around the various stalls taking a look before heading off to the toilet block.

'Daisy, keep a look out.' Konrad said and went inside, Luke followed.

'Ok.' she said and waited by the door. They went into separate cubical and threw their clothes over to each other. Konrad had to bunch up some of his hair in the hat because Luke's wasn't that long. They came out and had a look in the mirror.

'Not too bad if I say so myself.' Konrad observed. Luke grinned.

'You look good in plaid; you should wear it more often.' Luke said.

'Really?' Konrad looked down at himself.

'Yeah.' Luke said. Konrad shrugged and checked himself in the mirror fiddling with his hair and adjusting Cooter's hat that was now on his head. Luke was wearing Konrad's hat.

'It's fine.' Luke said.

'Ya think so?' Konrad asked.

'Yes come on.' Luke had to practically drag him out. Daisy smiled as the came out.

'Wow, you look nice.' She observed.

'Let's get back to the others.' Luke said.

'Yeah.' Konrad agreed and they headed off back to the cars. Cooter and Bo were watching the scores of the other cars and the grid positions when Luke, Daisy and Konrad turned up.

'Well take a look at that.' Cooter chuckled, and was the first to notice. Bo looked over and smiled.

'Wadda ya think?' Luke asked.

'Lookin' good cuz.' Bo replied.

'Attention all racers…' came an announcement. '10 minutes until beginning of the rally. All races please get into your grid positions.' The announcement finished.

'Alright let's go.' Bo said, clapping his hands together. Cooter and Luke went to the Messiah and Konrad helped Daisy into the General before climbing in himself. Luke started the Messiah and followed Bo out.

'Hey stop here, I'm goin' to pick up Dixie.' Daisy said. Konrad help her out then got back in. Daisy went off to get her jeep. Bo started off again and he and Luke lined up on first and second on the grid. Daisy came back a few minutes later and parked near the boys. All the racers were doing last minute checks on the engines and the cars. The boys did the same to the General and Messiah. Under the hood of the General, Konrad smiled at Bo.

'I recon we fooled them.' He said.

'Yeah.' Bo grinned back.

'I just hope it lasts for a while and they don't come investigating'' Konrad said a little worried. So far the plan had worked and it will when the rally starts. Because the two thugs would keep an eye on the car and not him so he was free to moved around the fairgrounds unnoticed while Luke was driving Messiah in the rally.

'Well what they want is in the car ain't it?' Bo asked.

'Yeah. These are city guys. Lord knows what they'd try.' Konrad said honesty. They haven't tried anything yet but he wasn't putting it past them.

'Well so are you.' Bo countered.

'Yeah but I ain't as mean as them, I don't make I point of shootin' let alone showin' off my gun.' Konrad said. He made a sarcastic face. 'Oh look at me I'm a bad guy I have a gun…'

Bo laughed. 'Don't give up your day job.' He said.

'What day job? I don't have one yet.' Konrad chuckled.

The announcer came on again. 'Will all non essential personnel please clear the track the race is about to start.'

Bo and Konrad both smiled at each other. They finished up on the General and closed the hood.

'Hey good luck.' Konrad said.

'Yeah.' Bo let out his trademark rebel yell and jumped into the General. Konrad went over to Luke, who was strapping himself in. He was going to enjoy this. Luke already had a huge grin on his face.

'Sure ya can handle a manual?' Konrad joked.

'I've driven manuals before.' Luke said.

'Yeah don't let it get to ya head.'

'Funny.' Luke made a face at the comment.

'Hey you watch ya self alright. They might try somethin'' Konrad warned.

'Yeah, see ya at the finish line.' Luke said. Konrad closed the door and walked off with Cooter and Daisy to her jeep.

'Well so far so good.' Konrad said.

'Yeah.' Daisy agreed. 'I just hope those two take it easy on each other.' She nodded over to Bo and Luke.

'Knowin' them they'll try to see who's the better driver like they always do when they're racing each other.' Cooter said.

'Yeah.' Daisy drove out off the track side. They went to fine Jesse to tell him what was happening and found a set to watch the rally in the grandstands.

* * *

**Please review. I thank those who have.**


	6. The 71st annual Hazzard Road Rally 2

**A/N: NOTE: if you have not read the first part again please go back a read it 'cause it has been changed.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah...I only own Konrad and the Messiah, Paul, Chuck, and Frank plus all of their cronies. The event that happened in this story is fiction and entirely my own.**

**I'd like to thank: Jordyn D. Anakin's Girl 4eva, and Elenhin for your support on this story. Hugs love you all!****

* * *

Chapter 4: The 71st annual Hazzard Road Rally**

**Part 2 – Cars and Carnage **

The stands went quiet as everyone watched the line man in anticipation as he raised the gun in the air. A loud bang was heard as the roar of the stock cars leaped off the line. Followed by cheers from the crowd. The General and Messiah both even as they came into the first turn coming off the asphalt into the dirt road. The Messiah slowed down to give the General right of way through the one car pass. They had no choice. Only one car could fit through cause either side was framed by a tree. But Luke didn't let the General go so easily. He hugged Bo's tail so hard that the two cars were touching.

The other cars were doing alright at keeping up with the two leading cars. The driver in third watched the Mustang and the Charger battle it out for first place, while keeping an eye on his own opponent in forth.

They drifted around the wide second turn and Luke straightened up first coming on the inside of the right hand turn, otherwise he'd ram the side of the General. They came out of the turn side by side then the General a nose in front. Bo gave thumbs-up to Luke as they levelled and Luke waved goodbye and surged ahead. A sign flashed by saying: "Jump ahead". Both the boys floored it. Luke taking the jump first flew across the creek, the road curved into a right hand turn shortly after the landing. He pulled the handbrake then let it go again then shifted into third gear making the car drift around the corner sideways with ease. Bo mimicked the move following close behind. Because the General was a semi-automatic he did have to worry about change the gears all the time, unlike the Messiah which was fully manual.

The car in third didn't see the sign; he was watching the car in forth to notice the sharp decline in the road. He took the jump less majestically the Bo and Luke.

The car swerved off the road on the corner and hit a tree. The guy cursed and climbed out and watched the other cars pass him.

The General flew past the Messiah over a rough part of the road making both cars bounce almost uncontrollably at the speed they were going. They went into another turn, coming out in a full straight both cars clocking around 130 mph (200 km/h). A couple of unmarked cars came out of the trees almost colliding with Luke, making him swerve just missing it. The other car went after the General. Bo swerved dangerously close to the edge of the road. He turned a hard right smashing right into the assailant car, regaining some more room on the road. Luke watched the other car that was attacking Bo and rammed his attacker hard. Making the car swerve all over the road, the driver fought to keep control of the car. Bo rammed him in the side, sending the car off into the trees. Bo slowed down letting Luke surge forward into the lead. Bo moved left and right to deter the other car, making no gap to get past. Luke thought of something and picked up the mic.

'Bo, we'll loose 'im in the junk yard.' He said. Bo knew what he had planned. He was concentrating on keeping the General on the road that he didn't respond to Luke so he hit the horn instead. Luke heard the General horn and looked back in the mirror. Bo had stopped playing with the other car and sped up following Luke to the junk yard.

Conveniently the junk yard was also part of the rally to they didn't have to go out of their way to loose their new tail.

**Balladeer: The junk yard was the make or brake part of the rally. You either made it outta there if ya knew your way or you'd get lost and might get out in time for next year's rally. **

Bo and Luke entered the junk yard with the unmarked car pretty close on their tail. They came up to a "Y" junction. Luke took the right and Bo took the left. The assailant was after was in the Mustang so he went after Luke. Bo knew that the road he was on met back up with the road Luke was on. Bo made it there first. Seeing Luke fly past Bo stomped in the accelerator, hitting the other car square on the side and ramming it into the stack of old cars. Bo laughed and backed up then took off after Luke.

'Did ya get 'im?' Luke CBed after Bo had caught up.

'Yeah, his car got a little remodeling.' Bo replied.

'At least it' in the right place.' Luke grinned and they navigated their way through the junk yard. They came on to the road, into another straight before turning off and heading for the creek.

'Do ya think we lost 'em?' Bo asked.

'Well so far we have, but I have a feeling that they'll be back. I don't think its going to be that easy.' Luke replied.

'Yeah ya right. We better keep an eye out.' Bo said, taking a quick glance around at the surroundings. The junk yard had shaved off a couple of other cars making a few position changes to the grid.

They came to the creek and Bo smiled. He knew this jump because he took it almost every day; it was like second nature for him. So he put his foot to the floor. The General surged forward passing Luke and hit the jump squarely. Luke took the jump a second later. Bo landed perfectly and quickly regained control of the stock car. Luke wasn't so lucky. He new that the Messiah wasn't as solid or as high off the ground as the General. It curved sideways in midair and landed with a loud thump as both front and back bumper hit the ground. Luke quickly shifted to a lower gear to keep the engine from stalling. He straightened up and caught up to Bo; who had slowed down for Luke to catch up. They had more chance to fend off their attackers off if they stayed together.

The other stock cars had eventually caught up to them and were fighting amongst themselves for their places in the rally. The driver of number 12 got a bit bold and went after the two leading cars after cementing his place as third. He eventually caught up to the yellow Mustang, making small moves wanting to pass. Luke kept him at bay. The driver got a little impatient and rammed the Messiah making it jolt forward. He tried that a couple of times till Luke slammed on the brakes hitting the other car with more force.

Bo got a surprise when two cars came out from their cover and sandwiched him on both sides.

'Whoa!' He exclaimed. They rammed into him forcing him all over the road. He did what Luke had done and slammed on the brakes, the other two cars didn't expect that to happen as they hit each other by the front fenders.

A small creek flowed just up the road. A roar of engines had scattered the wildlife that had stopped to take a drink. The cars ploughed through the rim high water, getting everything wet that was in their path. Luke blind side swiped the number 12 car and sent it spinning out into the water. Further down the road Bo and Luke still hadn't managed to get rid of their pursuers, they had tried everything in their power to do so.

'Luke I can't shake 'em.' Bo said.

'_Neither can I.'_ Luke replied, keeping a close eye on the car behind him.

'They must know our tricks.' Bo thought to Luke.

'_Yeah.' _Luke barley got out as another car rammed into him sending the Messiah spinning. Luke fought the wheel to try and straightened up but to no avail. He came to an irrupt stop thanks to a tree. The Mustang stalled. Luke cursed at tried to start it again. It coughed a few timed then died again. He tired again and pumped it for gas, careful not to flood it. He franticly looked around and saw the unmarked cars coming towards him. He picked up the CB mic and yelled.

'BO! I'm in trouble!' He tried to start the stranded car a third time, again to no effect.

**Balladeer: Not this ain't lookin' good for Luke. I wouldn't even think of the fridge. I wouldn't blink now.**

Everyone in the stands had gone quiet. Seeing the whole event on the screen that Boss had put up. He had cameras rigged up throughout the whole track to the people in the stands could watch the race without missing a beat. And the audience didn't miss much with their eyes pealed to the screen watching every move that was made.

Sitting on the edge of their seats, Jesse, Daisy, Cooter and Konrad watched in disbelief at the carnage the rally was leaving behind. Konrad temper was starting to boil. He was the one that got them into this mess and he had to get them out. He immediately took off when the other cars rammed Bo from either side.

'Where are you going?' The elder man asked his flightily nephew.

'To help. Cooter I'm borrowin' ya truck.' He said practically running down the stands and bolted to the Wrecker.

'Yeah.' Cooter replied, his eyes not leaving the screen.

'My big toe is hurtin' so bad it feels like it's been run over.' Jesse said to Daisy. She hugged her uncle hard.

'I hope it's going to be ok' she said.

'I hops so too. 'Jesse answered comforting her.

At the same time and popcorn lay forgotten; this was unusual for Boss Hogg, who took his eyes away from the screen to look at Rosco.

'Who are they?' Boss asked the Sheriff beside him.

'I don't know but they are sure givin' those Duke boys some trouble ain't they?' Rosco observed with a concerned frown spread across his face. He didn't like seeing the Dukes in trouble, unless it was him causing the trouble. 'Oh that's gotta smarts' He cringed as he saw the unmarked car hit the yellow Mustang.

'Oh never mind smarts, you ain't got any anyway.' Boss said. 'Who would wanna attack the Dukes? I haven't hired any lately.' He thought.

'I think…' Rosco started.

'Was that what the noise was?' Boss said offhandedly. Rosco ignored the remark and continued.

'Maybe this has to do with that stolen fortune. Someone else knows the Dukes have it.' Rosco finished. A bright little twinkle lit up in Boss' eye.

'I was Wrong… you may have a small remanence of a brain. This proves the Dukes have that stolen fortune, if someone else is going after them. But we need to get to the Dukes first before they get to them.'

'Who's they.' Rosco asked.

'Whoever is attacking the Duke boys.'

'Oh.'

'Oh Nevermind.' Boss waved it away. And they continued to watch the race.

Konrad started the Wrecker and kicked it into gear, the rear wheels spun and smoked as it took off down the road towards the carnage. Konrad knew where they were and it didn't take long for him to catch up. Urging the Wrecker for more speed as it already was clocking 110 mph (170 km/h) and rising. Bo was unable to stop and go back to help Luke because of his own troubles with the unmarked cars that were after him. He saw the Wrecker and moved from side to side kicking dust up for cover. Blindsided the other cars did not see the approaching truck. He pressed the General's horn as the passed. Bo was going to use the Wrecker as a way of getting rid of his pursuers. They didn't see the Wrecker and panicked when they did, as they slammed on the brakes and swerved into the trees. The other rally cars did see it and passed without too much hassle because they were keeping a fair distance from the General and the unmarked cars bent on taking Bo out.

A few more meters up the road Konrad saw the Messiah and something else caught his eye as a car was charging at the stranded car was going to ram Luke unless he put a stop to it.

'Come on, come on.' Luke urged, every second the other car was gaining ground and the Messiah refused to start. 'This is no time to start a temper tantrum!' He said to the car knowing that sometimes it had a mind of its own. The other car was only a few meters away and gaining speed. Luke knew that the car was going to ram him and it being a four-wheel-drive it would wrap the Mustang around the tree. Luke prayed that the roll bar would hold and not snap making the cabin crumple around him as the other car would hit with full force. He watched the other car coming closer with every second going in slow motion. The fear in his eyes evident and kept on trying to start the stubborn car. He closed his eyes and cringed as all he could see was the front grill of the four-wheel-drive…

**Balladeer: Luke's like a sitting Duke out there. I can't watch, this ain't gonna be pretty.**

Konrad watched in horror as the other car picked up speed. The driver was going to ram Luke squarely and the Messiah being the smaller car would not come out even second best out of this match and Luke could surely be killed. He should have never suggested to Luke to take his place, he should have never put Luke in danger that was his to deal with. He hoped he could make it in time. He'd never forgive himself if Luke was harmed because of him. The accelerator pressed to the floor and the needle on the Wrecker's speedometer had stopped planted firmly somewhere past the highest recorded speed. Resulting in an unknown speed pushing the Wrecker to its limits as Konrad headed straight for the other car. Not caring what happened, only to get to them before Luke was seriously hurt.

The gab between each car closing fast. Luke braced himself for the hit. He jumped basically out of his skin at the sound of crunching metal as it folded like paper creating an ear piecing screech that ripped through his entire body. But he felt nothing, absolutely nothing. Had he died painlessly? No. He was still alive. He wrenched his eyes open to see 5 tonne worth of tow truck ram the four-wheel-drive like a bat out of hell. Connecting just behind the driver's side door the four-wheel-drive suddenly veered off at a ninety degree angle still facing forward leaving marks in the dirt as the wheels dug into the ground. At the force of the hit the four-wheel-drive ripped in half. The Wrecker's reinforced push bar had saved it from worse damage that was caused. The front was all buckled in and the bonnet was bent badly. The force of the blow had knocked both drivers out.

Luke looked on in disbelief as they came to a slow stop meters away. He could see no movement from either of the cars. The Messiah had finally decided to start as Luke jammed it into gear and went over to check out the wrecks. He hurriedly got out and ran to the Wrecker.

'Coot…Konrad!' Luke was surprised to see Konrad in the driver's seat. He was relived and welcomed the groan that came from the form lying across the front seat.

'Are you hurt?' Luke asked.

'No.' Konrad pulled himself up with help from Luke. 'Cooter's gonna hate me after this.'

'Na he won't.' Luke said. They looked over at the wreckage of the other car. Luke followed what he was looking at and went to check out the driver.

'Better call an ambulance.' Luke said. Konrad observing the twisted metal that once used to be a car. Luke used the CB from the Wrecker to do so. Konrad tried to start it, after a few seconds the stretched engine turned over again, not without a new set of unnatural sounds. Luke stepped away and Konrad slowly backed it off. The vehicles came apart with a little resistance.

'Let's get outta here before someone else shows up.' Konrad said. Luke agreed and went back over to the Messiah. Luke went first and Konrad took it slow behind. He didn't want to push the Wrecker anymore; otherwise it might give out entirely.

Bo with other rally cars that helped lost the attackers and they finally had a rally not a fight for your life at the final stages of the race. Holding first he took the chequered flag for the 6th time. The crowd yelled with joy at the sight of the General as it crossed the line. Only a few cars had survived the carnage of the most brutal rally to date. Crowds mobbed the General to congratulate Bo on his win. Daisy was the first to get to him and she wrapped her cousin up in a hug.

'I'm so glad y'all right.' She said. Bo returned the hug.

'Where's Luke?' Was the first thing that he asked.

'He's coming.' Cooter answered positively. Just as he said that they looked over towards the other end of the home straight and saw the Messiah coming slowly towards them and the battle scared Wrecker not to far behind. Jesse smiled as his two other nephews joined him. Cooter almost fainted at the sight of the Wrecker. He went over and put his hand fondly on the bent bonnet and looked over the damage. Konrad saw Cooter's forlorn expression on his face and guided his friend aside away from the crowd to explain what happened.

'I know ya ain't gonna be really happy with me for that.' Konrad pointed a thumb at the Wrecker. Cooter didn't say anything. 'I just want you to know it saved Luke's life.' Cooter's expression changed from mournful to surprised. He raised his eyebrows at Konrad almost in disbelief.

'What?' He said.

'Luke was goin' to get rammed by a four-wheel-drive and end up getting wrapped around a tree so I rammed it before he got to Luke. That's why the Wrecker is in such a bad state and I'm not sure if the engine will give out 'cause I pushed it pretty hard.' Konrad explained.

'How much?' Cooter asked.

'The needle was resting past 170.' Konrad said.

'That fast huh?' Cooter said, half smiling.

'Yeah.' Konrad was unsure of Cooter's reaction. He was expecting Cooter to be really mad. 'Look I'll pay for all the damages on it to make it up to ya.'

'You would huh? What about your car?'

'It's still running, far as I know it's only body damage, and I can work on it after the Wreckers fixed. 'Cause you need that more than I need the Messiah.' Konrad said and remembered about Cooter's hat and put it back on his friends head.

'Yeah.' Was all Cooter could say, he was still pretty upset about his truck.

'Hey Bo still won the rally right, let go celebrate.' Konrad said and they walked back over to join the festivities.

**Balladeer: Is it safe to open my eyes now? After the battle that had taken place Bo had still won and continued his reign as champion. Y'all better stay tuned now. This story ain't over yet.

* * *

**

**Please let me know what you think. i have worked hard on this chapter. So let me know if my time was worth it. **

* * *


	7. The Victory Celebration

Disclaimer: Blah blah, i don't own the Dukes...blah, blah..

A.N: Aagain i'd like to thank all who supported me thought this story. This chappie is much over due!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Victory Celebration **

**Balladeer: The after race celebration had died down a bit by now and every one was heading for the Boar's Nest for the after party.**

'Hey y'all are coming to the Boar's Nest?' Daisy asked.

'Later, we gotta go to the garage first.' Konrad answered.

'I tell ya what Daisy, you take the pickup and I'll take ya jeep to pick up the boys.' Jesse suggested.

'Ok Uncle Jesse.' Daisy agreed.

'You and Bo go ahead to the Boar's Nest, we'll be there later.' Jesse waved them off. They all said their goodbyes and Daisy walked over to the pickup while Bo slid into the General. They both departed heading for the Boar's Nest.

Konrad turned to see Cooter under the Wrecker's hood. He sighed and went over to his friend with a sorry look still planted on his face.

'Will it make it to the garage?' He asked the mechanic.

'Yeah, it might.' Cooter answered in a far away tone. He was looking over the damage, calculating how much it would cost to fix. Konrad leaned on the front looking at the damage as well. It didn't look as bad as he imagined but it was still bad to say the least. The radiator was completely ruined among other things. After a little while of fiddling around, satisfied that the wrecker will last till they get it to the garage Cooter closed the hood. Carefully starting it he took off towards the garage. Luke brought the Messiah over and Konrad got in threw the windows. Jesse followed them towards town.

When they had got there Cooter had unlocked the doors and the wrecker was sitting in the garage. He beckoned Luke to bring the Messiah around the back. He opened the gates and Luke parked it by some other cars. Cooter came over with a large tarp to put over the top of the Mustang to keep it hidden.

'She'll be safe here.' He said. Konrad made sure nothing could be seen from under the tarp.

'Yeah.' Konrad agreed, satisfied that the Messiah was concealed out of sight. Once that was done they made their way back inside to get a bit of work done to the Wrecker and assess if the damage done to it was worse then it looked.

Time flew by for the boys as they worked planning to get as much done as possible but also keeping in mind the party at the Boar's Nest. They had taken the bonnet off of the Wrecker so they had more access to the engine. Even Jesse had gotten into the act. Feeling a bit dizzy, Konrad decided that he needed some air. Putting the wrench down that he was using then he wiped off the grease and dirt and made his way out of the garage. Sitting down on a chair he rubbed his face with his hands. He took a long breath and looked around at the almost empty town square in mild interest.

After a few minutes Jesse had noticed that one of the boys was not there anymore and saw that is was Konrad that was missing he went outside to look for him. He sat down beside his nephew and stared out not really at anything but enjoying the peace and quiet. After awhile Jesse broke the silence.

'Are you alright?' Jesse asked. Konrad looked at his uncle.

'I just felt a bit dizzy that's all.' Konrad answered. The both went silent again. Jesse studied his nephew's face.

'What are ya thinking about?' He asked. Konrad looked at the older man wondering what to say.

'Nothin' really.' He answered turning back to the square.

'Now somehow I don't think that was what you were thinking about. It has been a big day and I can see that you have a lot on your mind. Now what is it?' Jesse continued respectfully. Konrad screwed up his face at the comment.

'You're right is has been a big day. And I've had a lot of things on my mind these past few days I s'pose, I don't know where to start.' He shrugged.

'Well what's bugging ya the most?' Jesse asked.

'Umm…well I guess it has to be that I put Luke's life in danger today by letting him drive instead of me. I should've never of suggested it.' He said angrily.

'How did you know that it was going to turn out like it did today?' Jesse asked, keeping his voice calm.

'I don't know. But I keep running through my head what if I didn't make it in time?'

'Don't keep thinking that, it's not going to do ya any good. Luke is still with us and I'm thanking the Lord that it didn't turn out differently. I know Luke would have done the same if it was you driving your car.' Jesse said seriously. 'Now that's enough for me it should be for you too.'

'I still owe Cooter for the damages on the Wrecker.' Konrad added.

'That maybe so, but I bet Cooter one on the happiest men in Hazzard.' Jesse grinned.

'Why's that?' Konrad asked with a confused look on his face. Jesse leaned in closer to his nephew.

'Because he still has his best friends.' Jesse said with a knowing look on his face.

'You're right Uncle Jesse.' Konrad smiled, he knew Jesse was right and there was no need to beat himself up about the events of the day

'Of course I'm right.' Jesse smiled. 'Now are you coming with us to the Boar's Nest?'

'Na I got a headache comin' along so I think I might go home.'

'We'll drop ya off home.' Jesse said patting Konrad's knee with a smile.

'Thanks.'

'Just stay out here a bit longer if ya need to get some fresh air.' The elderly man smiled at his nephew and returned inside.

**Balladeer: Now if I'm right, he's got more on his mind then he's lettin' on…I'm smellin' trouble.**

'Thanks Uncle Jesse.' Konrad said as he got out of the jeep. He headed towards the house.

'Now you take care of yerself ok?' Jesse said.

'Yeah I will. It's only a headache Uncle Jesse.'

'That's not the only thing I'm worried about.' Jesse said. Konrad looked at him not understanding what his uncle said. He finally got what his uncle meant and couldn't help looking around at the surroundings of the farm.

'See ya's when ya get home.' He said and went into the house. Jesse nodded and took off to the Boar's Nest. Konrad watched them go through the curtains before going around and locking every door that could be locked as well as the windows.

Maybe he was being paranoid…but for a good reason, he thought, they tried something on Luke today and he was still felt badly for putting Luke in danger like that. It proved that they would do whatever in their power to get that fortune back, no matter who got in they way. He shivered, wondering what their next move would be. He tried to massage a kink out of his neck but it stayed there determinedly. Going to the lounge room he looked at the shotgun hanging above the doorway and hoped he did have to use it. He laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

When Jesse, Luke and Cooter had gotten to the Boar's Nest the party was in full swing. Giving Bo a few slaps on the back for congratulations they quickly joined in the festivities. From the corner booth at the furthest side of the establishment two pairs of eyes scanned the crowd. The smaller of the two sipped his beer thoughtfully.

'You see him?' He asked re-adjusting the beanie on his bald head.

'No, but I do see that brown haired broad that was with him at the race.' The other observed.

'Ya know. Maybe we could ask her where the jewels are. She might know since she obviously knows the guy who's got them.' Paul suggested.

'It's worth a try.' The one called Chuck answered

'Well talk to her when the bar closes up.' Paul finished.

After a few near brawls and a lot of beer later the night drew to a close and every one headed home.

'Jacob?' Daisy said softly to a sleeping form. The elderly man came awake. 'It's time to go home sugar.' She said.

'Oh uhh. Well then, I 'spose I better get on home then?' He smiled and got up. Daisy guided him out the door. Bo, Luke, Jesse and Cooter had stayed behind to help clean up. After a few minutes Daisy felt that she could handle the rest herself.

'You boys can go home if you like. I can do the rest.'

'Ya sure ya don't want any help?' Jesse asked his niece.

'No it's fine Uncle Jesse.' She replied.

'Alright, we'll see ya home then,' He accepted her offer at going home. 'Come on boys, let's go home.' Jesse got up as Daisy cleared the empty beer mugs off the table and set them on the bar before saying goodbyes to the boys.

'Bye Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke, Cooter,' She waved them off.

'Bye Miss Daisy.' Cooter waved back. Luke being the designated driver took the General with Bo and Cooter while Jesse took the pickup leaving Daisy her jeep.

Daisy went back inside to finish cleaning up. It took longer then usual due to the state the Boar's Nest was left in. Finally the last thing to do before locking up for the night was to wipe down the bar. The door opened and two men walked in.

'Sorry boys, we're closed.' Daisy said cheerfully.

'That's not what we came for.' The taller man said. The smile faded from Daisy's face.

'What do you want?' She asked.

'Answers,' the other said.

'What kind of answers?' She asked, taking a step backward.

'We want to know where that yellow Mustang is,' Paul said.

'I don't know where it is, why do you want to know?' Daisy asked a question of her own.

'I don't-' the bald one started to say but was cut off by the other raising his hand.

'Now I know that you know about the car and possibly what it holds,' He took a step toward Daisy, who automatically backed away. 'And you know who owns it and we wanna know where they are.' The sound of his voice became low and hostile. Daisy considered her options…try and run for the jeep or tell them where to find her brother. Making a quick glance at the door then back at the two men without a second thought she made for the door. She had made it to the door before an arm wrapped around her middle and lifter her off the ground. She struggled as hard as she could but she couldn't break loose from the firm grip.

'Let me go!' She yelled.

'I don't think so.' Said her captor.

'You're gonna tell us where the jewels are. If not were going for a little ride.'

'I don't know where they are.' She said desperately.

'Take her out to the car.' Paul said.

Chuck hauled her out the door. Paul followed. Daisy tried with all her might to get free but was unable. Opening the trunk of the car Paul took out a rope and a sack. He tied her hands together and her feet then put the sack over her head.

'She can't see where we're going.' Paul said. Chuck put her in the back seat and got in after her.

'Don't try nothing Miss, otherwise you won't be seeing anyone again.' He said. Daisy went completely still. Paul got in the drivers side and started the car and headed out to their hideout.

**Balladeer: Now this really gets me railed up kidnappin' Daisy.

* * *

**

A.N:...Well do i have to say? 


	8. Where's Daisy?

**Disclaimer: Characters and most objects are rightfully owned by their respective owners...i just like to play with them...**

* * *

**Balladeer: Now last time Daisy got kidnapped. I hope the boy's come up with something…**

Konrad was getting edgy. An uneasy silence filled the room in a thick fog. No one had talked to brother of the missing for fear of being snapped at. He hadn't moved from the window for half an hour, Bo and Luke were restless. Jesse was pondering over an untouched coffee in the kitchen and given up on sleep long ago. Daisy was never this late, everyone knew something was up.

'Maybe she had to clean up.' Uncle Jesse said, daring to break the silence. But he knew damn well that Daisy should have been home a long time ago, and otherwise would have called if she had something else she had to do.

'She would've called.' Luke said. Konrad looked at him, he couldn't remember if his cousin knew about what he was hiding, only Daisy and Cooter new. Maybe he should tell them; instead he turned back to the window without a word, hoping to see lights coming up the drive. Minutes ticked by and still no headlight came to relieve the worried family.

'I'm going to look for her.' Konrad moved from the window and grabbed the keys to the Pickup off the table and went out the door without another word.

They heard the roar of the engine and dirt being dug up as the Pickup tore out from the farm drive way. Bo and Luke looked at each other.

'Come on we're going too. Have you ears on Uncle Jesse.' Luke announced. They headed to the General, intent on bring their missing cousin home.

'You'll be careful now. Ya hear.' Jesse called after them. He sat back down. 'I hope she's alright.'

Konrad was speeding down the road to the Boar's Nest he saw red and blues flashed behind him. He pulled over cursing, but didn't turn the car off. The patrol car stopped and someone got out. Konrad couldn't see who it was till he came to the window.

'Enos?!' He said, a little bit relieved.

'You know you were speeding right?'

'Yeah I now, I'm in a hurry.'

'What for?' Enos asked.

'Lost Sheep to Littl' Lamb, come in littl' lamb' Konrad looked at the CB then back to Enos. He grabbed the CB.

'Littl' lamb online, what is it lost sheep?'

'No sign of her yet'

'Okay I was my way to the Boar's Nest when I ran into Enos.' He gave Enos a glare.

'We're going to look around Old Miller's road'

'Okay littl' lamb out'

'What was that all about?' Enos asked.

'Daisy's gone missing. She hasn't come home.' Konrad said.

'Daisy's gone missing?'

'Yeah I was going to the boars nest when you stopped me.' Konrad said a little annoyed.

'Oh, I'm real sorry 'bout that, I'll let you go then. I'll help.' Enos said.

'Thanks Enos' Konrad floored it with a spray of dirt and mall stones from the back wheels trying to get grip on the ground. Enos ran back to his patrol car.

Konrad pulled up to the Boar's Nest. No cars were that and they place was locked up tight. No sign of Daisy. He decided to take the long road to the farm and give it look. She might've taken that road home, he thought.

'Littl' Lamb to Lost Sheep.'

'Lost Sheep here'

'She isn't at the Boar's Nest. I'm goin' to try the long road to the farm.'

'10-4' Konrad turned the pickup and headed out the other road.

The partridge of the Duke's was pacing around the kitchen. Not daring to leave the CB. After wearing out the lino for 10 minute he finally sat down with a coffee. He was about to take a sip when the CB crackled.

'Littl' lamb to shepherd, you on the same channel?' Konrad finally come over the CB. Jesse practically leaped for the mic

'Shepherd readin' loud and clear Littl' lamb. Have you found her?'

'I'm sorry Uncle Jesse. No sign of her yet'

'Okay, you keep a sharp eye out ya hear.' Jesse commanded.

'I don't plan to come home without her.' Konrad replied confidently.

'Shepherd out' Uncle Jesse said in a sad tone, once again he was left facing an empty kitchen.

Bo pulled the General to a stop. A concerned frown etched in his face.

'Where could she be Luke? She has never done this before.' He asked his elder cousin.

'I don't know. Somethin' must up. She wouldn't just disappear like that.' Luke answered.

'I agree it's not like her.' Bo nodded a thoughtful and concerned look creased his features.

'Well come on this isn't finding her.' Luke said bring Bo back to reality.

'Your right.' Bo pulled the General back onto the road and headed off.

Waking up to blackness was not a good thing to wake up to. Shifting to get the feeling back into her arm, Daisy discovered she was on a cot and her captors were at least kind enough to give her a blanket. The only light seeping into the room was that from under the door. Carefully getting up not to make any noise she went up to the door and put her ear to it to see if she could hear anything. But nothing could be heard; other then the occasional rustles of someone standing out nest to the door. She guessed to keep guard because she couldn't hear any voices. She went back over to the cot and sat down, wrapping the blanket around herself in thought. _Why would they kidnap her? Was it for money? A beauty such as herself maybe they thought that the town would give it's money for her?_ She had no idea how right she was, until it clicked. The diamonds she had put in the bank from Konrad earlier. That was the reason they kidnapped her. Obviously they found out who her bother was close to and going to use her as leverage for an exchange to get the diamonds back. She knew that she would be missed by now and her family would be putting a big effort to find her so she was comforted at that thought. At that being kidnapped didn't damper her ego and at least she could try and get some answers while she was here and maybe try and see where she was being held to help her cousins. Daisy looked around the room and saw that there seemed to be no moonlight coming through any windows, that meant she couldn't look outside to see where she was, let alone somehow get out and find a radio she could use. She got up and felt along the walls for any door or hatch, something big enough for her to crawl through and get free. But luck was not on her side. She froze when she heard footsteps on flood boards that were coming closer, the door unlocked and opened.

"Well, well look who's trying to fins an escape" A gruff voice said, amused.

"You won't get away with this you know. My cousin's will be looking for me." Daisy said confidently.

"Actually we were hoping it's be your brother."

"My brother? Why?" She frowned.

"He has something we want."

"Like what?"

"Never you mind." The man said, stepping forward and too her arm. "Come on, we have a phone call to make. Daisy struggled against the hold.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she was hustled out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks to all who were kind enough to review.**


End file.
